Love and Hate: The Thin Wall
by DeathnoteAndFMAFanfictions
Summary: When fate comes into play, no one cares, but when fate splits itself in half, will it really be that simple or will it have to decide for itself? GreedXOCXGreeling WinryXEdward RoyxRiza AlXOC


**Love and Hate: The Thin Wall**

**Authors Note: YES! THIS IS AN OC STORY! Don't turn it away just because you don't like Original Characters. Trust me, I used to until I started reading more of them, and people do great adding self-made characters to their stories, so don't turn something down because it's different. And Please Review.3 Kthxbye**

**CHAPTER 1: Every story has a beginning**

ALICE'S POV

Drip,drip,drip. I heard the sounds of rain trickling repeadedly off the widow, the everlasting storm was finally calming down.I slid out the door and walked down the long, cream coloured hallway in the large hotel "Flexstay Nippori Inn" I had rented a small golden room inside the large hotel. The power was out and the generator was out of backup energy, everyone was asleep. I walked to the front desk but apparently, no one was there at the moment .I put the key cards down softly enough so that i only heard a slight pat as I set them down. I glanced at the digital clock siting on the granite countertop which had been polished abunduntly "Oh yeah" I mumbled to myself at a whispering volume, remembering the recent storm that had passed through here.I walked outside the large hotel, much larger than a single person, I looked around the area, the ground was soaked. It was pretty early in the morning so it was still quite dark outside,I took a guess at the time, around 3 AM and only a few select people treaded the gloomy backstreets of Dublith. I walked down the steets about a mile or so, I took notice of what I saw, a man, dressed in a black suit and vest, about twenty or so, he looked angry and slightly confused, like he was waiting for someone who was supposed to show up a long time ago, he pulled out his phone and started to call someone, unintrested I ran my eyes down the streets again. This time I saw a man talking to a woman and a middle aged man, the womans hair was incredibly short and blonde. Both of the mens hair were somewhat spiked, one more than the others, but looked as if they didn't spend much time doing it. I leaned againt the wall of an old brick apartment that had been run down for years, and inspected them. Intresting, I thought amused as I had seen the left hand of one of the men, he also appeared to be the, should you say _ring-leader _of the group. He was pretty loud but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I blushed for a second, he was really attractive. I shook my head, I can't afford to fall for anyone right now. All of a sudden the man I had been staring at over there noticed me and stared for a second, then he briskly pushed the other two aside, which both glanced confused in the direction he was walking,he was blocking their view so they were not aware of my presence. I studied the man walking over to me since I hadn't been able to see him fully before, he was wearing a sling over jacket with fur around the top, I wish I had a jacket like that, I thought to myself, he had on four black bracelets on each hand, I noticed that he wasn't wearing a ring, so he wasn't married, I was confused for a second, but then again, he didn't look like he wanted to be married. He walked right up to me and looked at me for a second "Who are you?" He said, unamused and annoyed, something must've been bothering him at the time. I looked at him again, he was very strange to me, i'd never seen anyone quite like him, and that's both good and bad. "Well, who are you?" I asked back. He looked at me for a second, before repling with a slight grin,but not a forced one "I'll tell you if you tell me" I thought for a second and decided to agree, I really did want to know who he was. "Alice" I said without hesitation. "Greed." He said before stepping closer to the building and opening the door I was standing by. "Hey!" I yelled down the hallway he had gotten halfway through, He quickly turned around "Couldn't you yell softer?" I sighed "You won't find anything in there, the place's been rundown for years." The other two people came up to me, the girl started talking "Hi i'm Martel. Sorry about him, he thinks people he needs to talk to are here..." She sighed putting her hand on her forehead. The man looked at me "There's no use talking him out of it. The name's Dorchet by the way." I nodded and said "Might as well try." and walked down the hallway "There's too many people like this guy." I said running down the hallway. He turned around to look at me "What are you doing here?" He said, his hands on his hips.I looked at him sternly, "You're not looking for..." I turned back to see if Dorchet and Martel were there "Are you looking for Envy, Lust and the others?" He seemed suprised that I knew about them and thought for a second before nodding."They might be here." I shook my head "I doubt they'll be here." I remarked. He sighed and chuckelled, "Yeah, but it's the only lead i've got right now..." He looked at me through the corners of his eyes and smirked. He grabbed my hand and held it tight to where no matter how much I struggled I couldn't get loose, "Even so, if you know about them then you're coming with me." He started pulling me down the hallway so I had to deal with him holding my hand and hitting on me. We started talking and joking around while we were looking through the run down apartment. After we searched the whole building and still turned up dry as a rock we decided to leave the old building, I heard thundering in the distance and saw random lightning flashes. "Again? I thought it cleared up already." Greed smirked "What will a little rain do to you? If it's that much of a problem we could always stay here" He said leaning in to kiss me, I elbowed him in the side, "I have to walk a mile back to my hotel." He thought about this for a second ,"Well, you could always come over to my place, Martel and Dorchet live there also." I looked at him for a second, "What kind of place do you live in?" He ginned "A bar" I shook my head "Shocking." I said sarcastically "What's the catch?" He ginned wider "There's no-" I elbowed him again. " Ow, Well, there's no extra rooms and beds soo... you'll have to share mine" He was smiling now. I sighed but hesitantly accepted, I didn't want to run a mile in pouring rain and lightning. Well, I guess there's always room for an adventure, even if it's really different (and strange).

**Author's Note: Deathnote Stories:**

**I'm going to work on this and my new deathnote story at the same time so please be patient with me. So, What did you think? Was it okay, It's my first time posting this stuff up online, so if you have any tips or have an idea of what should happen next then drop a review down at the bottom, Thanks Again, Your Friend, ~Hatsune.**


End file.
